IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW
by chwyn
Summary: "Cinta mungkin tidak memandang usia, tapi kita punya mata, kita yang harus memandang usia kita." Sekuel dari Keep It Secret. Sorry for the latest post


**Rasanya sudah lama sekali Author tidak menulis di fandom ini. Entah kenapa kemarin Author mendapat mood bagus untuk menulis. Sebenarnya ide ceritanya sudah basi. Author merencanakan fict kali ini sebagai sekuel dari fict Author sebelumnya—Keep It Secret—tapi baru sekarang Author benar-benar bisa menulisnya. Sekian lama tersimpan di salah satu ruangan di kepala Author, makanya Author menganggapnya sudah basi.**

**Buat readers yang baru membaca fict dari Author, Author sarankan untuk membaca fict sebelumnya supaya bisa dapat feelnya. Buat yang masih menunggu sekuel ini, here it is. I'm really apologize for the late post m(_ _)m**

**Disclaimer**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling but the ff belongs to me**

**A Dramione Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW**

**By Chwyn**

"Aku ingin kau menjauhkan ibumu dari ayahku."

"Dia juga ayahku, Scorpius."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak berusaha menyatukan mereka."

"Lihatlah mereka berdua kini, Scorpius," kata Alfa sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang berbincang di taman, "Mereka sudah tua. Mereka tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kita. Mereka bisa saling menjaga."

"Ibuku belum meninggal, Alfa! Dia masih sanggup menjaga ayah."

"Tapi mereka sudah bercerai."

"Dan itu karena ibumu."

Suasana tegang mewarnai kamar Alfa yang terletak di lantai dua. Ibunya memang mengundang Scorpius dan ayahnya untuk makan malam setiap hari Jumat di rumah mereka. Tetapi sepertinya Scorpius tidak menyukai ibu Alfa semenjak kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Scorpius selalu merasa kalau ibu Alfalah penyebab perceraian kedua orangtuanya.

Semenjak mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka bersaudara, Scorpius dan Alfa menjadi sepasang saudara yang sangat akrab. Mereka sering berkirim surat lewat burung hantu sejak berakhirnya Turnamen Triwizard yang diadakan di Hogwarts delapanbelas tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan kuat. Dengan warisan otak cemerlang dari orangtua mereka.

Scorpius sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Alfa, hingga suatu hari memutuskan untuk mempertemukan Alfa dengan ayahnya—ayah mereka. Draco sangat senang bertemu dengan Alfa. Dia menemukan banyak kemiripan antara dirinya dan Hermione dalam diri Alfa. Mereka sering bertemu diam-diam hingga lima tahun yang lalu, Hermione tidak sengaja menemukan foto mereka bertiga saat hendak membersihkan kamar Alfa.

Awalnya Hermione sangat menentang keinginan Alfa untuk tetap bertemu dengan ayahnya, tetapi setelah melihat kasih sayang yang diberikan Draco kepada Alfa sama besarnya dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan Draco kepada Scorpius, Hermione mulai menerima kembali kehadiran Draco di antara mereka. Walaupun lebih banyak kecanggungan dan saling menyindir yang mewarnai pertemuan mereka di awal, kini mereka sudah bisa saling menerima. Mereka bahkan sudah bisa saling bercanda dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ibuku tidak pernah merebut ayah dari ibumu. Kau juga tahu itu. Orangtuamu bercerai karena keinginan mereka berdua. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka menikah tanpa cinta—"

"Dan kau berpikir kalau yang sebenarnya dicintai ayahku adalah ibumu, kan?" potong Scorpius.

"Aku tidak tahu, Scorpius, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana karakter ayah. Lagipula apa salahnya dengan itu? Ibuku orang yang baik—"

"—Ibuku juga orang yang baik," potong Scorpius lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa untuk memutuskan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan seseorang, seseorang itu pastilah orang yang kau cintai. Atau kau akan mati kesepian."

"Ibuku mencintai ayahku."

"Tapi ayah tidak mencintai ibumu."

"Ibumu juga tidak mencintai ayahku."

"Ibuku mencintainya—ya, kalau tidak, ibu tidak akan merawatku. Dan berhentilah mengatakan 'ayahku' karena dia juga ayahku—ayah kita."

Scorpius tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya memandang ke luar jendela, bukan kepada ayahnya dan ibu Alfa yang kini sedang tertawa karena lelucon gagal yang dilontarkan Draco, tetapi ke langit biru luas, mencoba menenangkan amarahnya.

**A Dramione Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW**

**By Chwyn**

Dari luar, semua orang yang melihat mereka—yang kini sedang duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap makanan yang terhidang di atasnya—pasti berpikir bahwa mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Dengan ayah dan ibu yang terlihat sangat serasi—tampan dan cantik—dan kedua orang putra yang mewarisi ketampanan dan otak cemerlang kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa Peter Longbottom sudah berhasil menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan s_pattergoit_?" tanya Draco kepada kedua anaknya.

"Sepertinya. Dua hari yang lalu dia menambahkan akar _gurdy _pada ramuannya dan bisul-bisul yang ditimbulkan penyakit tersebut pecah semua," jawab Alfa.

"Aku tidak yakin itu bisa disebut sebuah keberhasilan, Al," kata Scorpius menimpali.

"Apa Professor Longbottom tidak ikut membantu proyek Peter?" kali ini Hermione yang bertanya.

"Peter bilang dia tidak mau menggunakan bantuan ayahnya untuk proyeknya kali ini. Peter berharap, setidaknya dia bisa membuat penemuan sendiri, Mum," jawab Alfa.

"Kuharap dia tidak meledakkan laboratoriumnya," timpal Scorpius lagi.

"Oh, itu mengerikan," kata Hermione khawatir.

"Jangan berlebihan, Scorpius," kata Draco yang melihat wajah khawatir Hermione.

"Sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya." tambah Scorpius.

"Ya, dua kali dalam seminggu," kata Alfa sambil menyeringai ke Scorpius.

"Apa Peter baik-baik saja? Alfa, seharusnya kau memberitahu, Mum. Mum bisa bicara pada Neville dan Luna supaya mereka membantu Peter."

"Mum…"

"Hermione…"

Alfa dan Draco memutar bola mata mereka bosan melihat kebiasaan Hermione yang kadang masih bersikap seperti seorang murid Hogwarts. Sementara Scorpius memandangi mereka dengan tidak suka. Dia merasa seperti orang asing yang sedang bertamu dan menumpang makan malam di rumah Alfa. Scorpius meremas garpu dan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya.

Hermione tertawa, "Maaf, kebiasaan lama. Scorpius, kau mau tambah?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Scorpius dan segera berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tunggu aku." Alfa buru-buru menyelesaikan makanannya dan meneguk minumnya lalu berlari menyusul Scorpius.

"Pelan-pelan, Alfa!" kata Hermione menasehati.

Draco memaksa Hermione menerima bantuannya untuk mencuci piring karena Hermione memilih untuk menggunakan cara Muggle. Sementara Alfa dan Scorpius duduk di beranda. Scorpius menciptakan kembang api kecil untuk mengusir kebosanannya menunggu Draco selesai berbasa basi dengan Hermione. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang.

**A Dramione Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW**

**By Chwyn**

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Scorpius?" tanya Draco begitu mereka berjalan memasuki Malfoy Manor.

"Tidak ada, ayah."

Draco tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Walaupun dia masih belum puas dengan jawaban anaknya. Scorpius sama sepertinya, tidak suka diinterupsi saat sedang fokus memikirkan sesuatu dan jarang terbuka dengan perasaannya. Kalau Scorpius ada masalah, orang lain tidak akan tahu kecuali Scorpius memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Walaupun sifat arogan Scorpius dan Alfa sama, Alfa lebih terbuka dengan perasaannya. Dia tidak suka menyimpan masalahnya hingga berlarut-larut. Alfa juga keras kepala seperti ibunya, dalam hal perdebatan, Alfa akan mengeluarkan semua argument terbaiknya untuk memenangkan perdebatan tersebut. sementara Scorpius—dalam hal ini—lebih jarang berpendapat kecuali menyangkut eksistensinya.

Dibesarkan oleh latar belakang orangtua yang berbeda, Scorpius tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang praktis dan prestisius. Tata karma dan berdansa adalah dua hal yang menurutnya harus dimiliki oleh seorang bangsawan sepertinya. Tidak mudah percaya kepada orang lain adalah prinsipnya. Alfa dibesarkan oleh semua kasih sayang yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang ibu. Oleh karena itu, Alfa sangat mudah bersimpati kepada orang lain. Karena sifatnya yang ramah dan suka menolong. Alfa mempunyai banyak teman. Selain itu, Alfa tidak pernah membeda-bedakan temannya berdasarkan kelas sosial dan status darah. Semua diperlakukannya sama.

"Mum…" kata Alfa memulai.

"Ya, Alfa, ada apa sayang?" tanya Hermione sambil membelai-belai rambut Alfa yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Apa Mum juga menyayangi Scorpius?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Alfa…"

Alfa tidak tahu apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tentang masalah kedekatan ayah dan ibunya atau tidak. Di satu sisi, Alfa juga sama penasarannya dengan Scorpius mengenai hubungan kedua orangtuanya. Di sisi lain, Alfa tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya adalah dua orang dewasa yang mengerti arti dari konsekuensi dan bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan mereka masing-masing. Kalau boleh jujur, Alfa lebih suka melihat ayah dan ibunya bersatu. Mereka berempat tinggal bersama dan benar-benar menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Scorpius? Walaupun Scorpius menerima kebaikan hati Hermione, menyetujui hubungan ayahnya dengan wanita lain—walaupun wanita tersebut adalah ibu dari adik yang sangat disayanginya—sama saja dengan mengkhianati ibunya sendiri. Apalagi kalau sampai mereka menikah, itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan hati ibunya.

"_Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti alasanku untuk tidak menyetujui hubungan ayah kita dengan ibumu karena kau juga punya seorang ibu, Al," kata Scorpius waktu itu._

"_Orangtua kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Scorpius. Biar mereka yang memutuskan," balas Alfa._

"_Jadi kau tetap akan mendukung hubungan mereka? Bagaimana dengan ibuku?" tanya Scorpius._

"_Ibuku juga berhak bahagia, Scorpius. Selama 25 tahun ini, ibuku membesarkanku sendirian. Lagipula mereka—mungkin—saling mencintai," kata Alfa membela ibunya._

"_Kau tidak boleh egois, Al," kata Scorpius putus asa._

"_Aku hanya ingin ibuku bahagia," kata Alfa lirih._

"_Aku juga hanya ingin melihat ibuku kembali tersenyum," balas Scorpius._

Sering Scorpius merenungkan kembali semua yang terjadi padanya selama delapanbelas tahun ini. Ingin rasanya dia memutar kembali waktu dan berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengan Alfa. Ayahnya menjadi lebih perhatian sekarang semenjak bertemu dengan Alfa. Scorpius kadang bertanya-tanya sendiri, jika suatu hari nanti ayahnya harus memilih antara dirinya dan Alfa, siapa yang akan dipilih ayahnya. Dan Scorpius selalu berteriak frustasi pada akhirnya karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kalau ayahnya benar-benar mencintai ibu Alfa, ayahnya pasti akan lebih memilih Alfa. Scorpius selalu merasa ayahnya tidak benar-benar menyayanginya karena dia terlahir dari sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta. Kehadirannya hanya untuk menjaga keturunan keluarganya. Berbeda dengan Alfa, ayahnya sangat sayang kepadanya dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah Alfa adalah anak yang selama ini sangat diinginkannya. Darco memang lebih keras kepada Scorpius dibandingkan dengan Alfa.

Scorpius selalu merasa kesepian di rumahnya yang sangat besar. Keluarganya sangat kaku dalam urusan kekeluargaan, walaupun ibunya sangat memanjakannya. Sementara Alfa berlimpahkan kasih sayang keluarga dari kedua kakek neneknya, ibunya, keluarga Weasley, dan keluarga Potter—sahabat-sahabat ibunya. Ketika Scorpius mendapati kenyataan bahwa Alfa adalah adiknya, dia sangat senang. Apalagi Alfa memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan dirinya. Ibunya dan Alfa adalah dua orang yang paling disayanginya. Saat dia harus memilih salah satu di antaranya, manakah yang akan dipilihnya?

**A Dramione Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW**

**By Chwyn**

Draco menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke salah satu toko perhiasan milik seorang goblin yang terkenal akan kualitasnya untuk memesan sepasang cincin sepulangnya dari Kementerian. Sore itu Diagon Alley sudah mulai sepi, jadi kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan kolega maupun rekan kerjanya sangat kecil.

Draco sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melamar Hermione. Dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya Jumat ini, saat dia berkunjung—seperti biasanya—untuk makan malam bersama Scorpius. Darco yakin kedua anaknya pasti setuju mengingat kedekatan mereka dan Scorpius juga sudah mulai akrab dengan Hermione.

Kehilangan dan kesepian akibat sikap arogan dan egoisnya selama ini sudah cukup memberinya waktu untuk berpikir betapa tidak bahagianya ia. Umurnya juga sudah semakin tua. Pertemuannya dengan Hermione menghidupkan kembali kenangan-kenangan lamanya. Romantisme menguasainya kala mengingat sikap possesifnya kepada Hermione. Getaran-getaran yang dirasakannya saat mengingat ciuman panjang yang dimintanya secara paksa dari wanita itu. Draco merasa ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta. Saat muda, Draco akan menertawai gagasan mengenai jatuh cinta dan menganggapnya sangat menggelikan. Tetapi sekarang gagasan itu menciptakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Seolah dia sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan memandangi wajah Hermione yang tersenyum tulus untuknya dengan penuh cinta.

Keputusannya untuk bercerai dengan Astoria memang tepat. Kalau pernikahan mereka dilanjutkan, mereka hanya akan saling menyakiti. Walaupun keputusannya sangat ditentang oleh Scorpius, kali ini Draco harus berjuang demi sesuatu yang baru dirasakannya—cinta. Draco tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan berbagai reaksi Hermione. Sekarang tinggal memberitahu Scorpius dan Alfa tentang rencananya dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk melamar Hermione.

Setelah mendapat kepastian bahwa pesanannya akan selesai hari Kamis, Draco bergegas pulang. Setelah mengganti bajunya dia mencari Scorpius dan mengajaknya berbincang di perpustakaan sehabis makan malam.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Ms. Granger, Scorpius?" kata Draco memulai.

"Dia orang yang ramah dan baik hati," jawab Scorpius sekenanya.

"Ayah lihat kau mulai dekat dengannya," pancing Draco.

"Tidak terlalu dekat," jawab Scorpius pendek.

"Bukannya kalian sudah akrab?"

"Dia ibunya Alfa, Dad. Aku tidak mungkin berkata kasar padanya walaupun dia berdarah lum—maksudku seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle."

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengulangi kata-kata itu di depannya, Scorpius!" kata Draco memperingati anaknya. "Kau bisa merusak hubungan yang sudah kita bangun dengan mereka," tambahnya.

"Dan hubungan apa yang sudah kita bangun dengan mereka, Dad? Adikku cuma Alfa dan Ms. Granger bukan ibu_ku_." balas Scorpius dengan menekankan pada kata ibuku.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi ibumu, Scorpius."

Kalimat Draco barusan tidak mengejutkan Scorpius. Dia sudah menduganya.

"Ibuku hanya satu, Astoria Greengrass, dan aku tidak berencana menambah satu lagi," kata Scorpius keras kepala.

"Kau harus menjaga sikapmu saat kita berkunjung ke rumah mereka Jumat nanti," kata Draco mengabaikan kalimat Scorpius barusan.

"Dad—!" protes Scorpius.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Scorpius, dan aku tidak membutuhkan penolakan maupun perlawananmu," kata Draco mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

Scorpius meninggalkan perpustakaan lebih dulu tanpa mengindahkan perintah Draco untuk tetap tinggal. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan reaksi ibunya kalau sampai mendengar berita ini. Otaknya sibuk mencari cara bagaimana menggagalkan rencana ayahnya.

**A Dramione Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW**

**By Chwyn**

Draco mengecek penampilannya di cermin. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah walaupun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan usianya dari raut wajahnya—Draco masih setampan dulu. Tubuhnya juga masih tegap seperti selayaknya seorang Malfoy. Tetapi ada kerutan halus di sekitar mulutnya yang menandai seringai kebanggaannya. Jas dan kemeja hitam membungkus badannya dan memperjelas warna pirang nyaris putih rambutnya dan rahangnya yang tegas. Draco tidak lupa memastikan cincin yang diambilnya kemarin ada dalam saku celananya. Setelah semuanya siap, Draco turun menemui Scorpius.

Draco sudah memastikan Scorpius ikut dan tidak menggagalkan rencananya. Scorpius terpaksa ikut dengan ayahnya atau alternatifnya dia akan ditinggalkan di rumah sendirian dengan hanya ditemani Mantra Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna. Lebih baik mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi daripada tidak tahu apa-apa. 'Maafkan aku, Mum,' batinnya. Alfa sudah diberitahu dan setuju untuk membantu, sedangkan Scorpius menolak memberikan bantuan sekecil apapun.

Ini pertama kalinya—dan mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir—Draco melakukan ini. Jadi dia menginginkan segalanya berjalan lancar. Tetapi Draco bukan orang yang romantis dan dia menolak semua gagasan romantis yang ditawarkan oleh Alfa untuk melamar Hermione. Menurutnya semua itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan konyol. Alfa memberikan solusi terakhir dengan menyuruh Draco melamar ibunya di taman. Setidaknya taman masih lebih berkesan daripada ruang makan atau ruang tamu dan Draco menyetujuinya. Jadi rencananya, setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Scorpius dan Alfa akan menggantikan Hermione mencuci piring dan Draco akan mengajak Hermione ke taman dan langsung melamarnya.

Sampai di bagian mengajak Hermione ke taman berjalan lancar. Sekarang bagian inti dan Draco heran dengan kegugupannya sendiri. Come on, Draco, you're the Casanova of Hogwarts, right! Hermione tertawa melihat kelakuan Draco yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hahha, taman? Seorang Malfoy?" tanyanya bercanda.

"Di rumahku juga ada taman dan kami biasa menyelenggarakan pesta dansa di sana," katanya membela diri.

"Baiklah, menurutku ini sangat aneh dan canggung."

"Bukankah Jumat lalu kita juga berbincang di taman?"

"Ya, tapi waktu itu masih sore—sekarang sudah malam—dan kita sedang membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan anak-anak kita—maksudku anak_ku_ dan anak_mu—_Alfa dan Scorpius."

"Apa kau tidak menganggap Scorpius anakmu?"

"Well, Scorpius adalah kakak Alfa dan aku menyayanginya. Tapi gagasan menganggapnya sebagai anak, well, kau tahu, agak canggung mengingat hubungan kita."

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya kau harus mulai menerima gagsan itu dari sekarang."

"What? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Draco mengajak Hermione berdiri dan dia sendiri berlutut seperti di film-film Muggle yang biasa ditonton Alfa. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Hermione sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengambil cincin yang di simpan di saku celananya.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" tanya Draco to the point sambil menunjukkan cincin yang diambilnya.

Hermione terkejut dan refleks menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Draco untuk menutupi mulutnya. Draco masih tetap di posisinya.

"Draco… aku…"

"Just say yes or no, Granger!"

"Duduklah dulu, Draco, dan kita akan membicarakannya," kata Hermione yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

Draco menuruti ajakan Hermione. Selain karena lututnya bisa pegal kalau terlalu lama dalam posisi itu, dia juga merasa sangat konyol pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya sekalipun kalau dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle—yang dulu sering dihinanya dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur. Ayah dan ibunya pasti akan menentang keputusannya kalau mereka masih hidup.

"Aku masih menunggu, Hermione," kata Draco mengingatkan.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Draco, karena ini sangat tidak lucu."

"Aku serius dengan semua yang kuucapkan, Hermione."

"Tapi… ini…"

"Aku tahu ini mungkin agak terlambat, tapi menurutku belum terlambat sama sekali. Kau mencintaiku dan aku… aku juga mencintaimu."

"Lihatlah kita kini, Draco, umur kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bicara tentang cinta."

"Cinta tidak memandang usia, Hermione," kata Draco meyakinkan Hermione.

"Cinta mungkin tidak memandang usia, tapi kita punya mata, kita yang harus memandang usia kita."

"Kupikir kau mencintaiku."

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti kita harus menikah. Aku sudah merelakanmu sejak lama dan cinta yang kurasakan padamu sudah kuberikan kepada Alfa. Dia bukti cintaku padamu dan bagiku itu cukup."

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kita masih bisa berteman."

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Ketiga Malfoy—Alfa dan Scorpius bersembunyi di balik semak-semak—yang ada di situ hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya meskipun untuk alasan yang berbeda.

**A Dramione Story**

**IT'S TOO LATE FOR US NOW**

**By Chwyn**

**The End**

**Bayangkan usia Draco dan Hermione sudah 50an ke atas. Gagasan mereka menikah di usia seperti itu—menurut Author—sangat absurd. Well, Author pikir ini balasan yang setimpal untuk kelakuan Draco selama ini. Untuk Hermione, Author sudah memberinya seorang Alfa—yang sangat mirip dengan Draco, tetapi lebih lembut dan hangat—sebagai anaknya. Walaupun Author seorang Dramione shipper, Author merasa inilah ending yang paling pas untuk cerita ini. Pikirkan bagaiamana perasaan Scorpius dan hubungannya ke depan dengan Alfa.**

**I'm so sorry. Mari kita anggap seperti ini: dalam semua cerita tentang cinta abadi, jarang ada yang benar-benar bersatu. Lihat saja Romeo dan Juliet, walaupun jasad mereka mati, tapi cinta mereka dikenang sepanjang masa. Author berharap kisah cinta Draco-Hermione tetap abadi walaupun Bunda Rowling tidak menyatukan mereka dalam buku yang ditulisnya. T.T *jadi nangis sendiri* Semoga readers bisa mengerti maksud dan harapan Author. **

**Kota Daeng, 17-18 Februari 2012**


End file.
